


Number One Fan

by Redxan600



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Boob job, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lemon, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Lisia wants to give Wally something very special for being her number one fan. I do not own Pokémon. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigtasty316says](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtasty316says/gifts).



For bigtasty316says, I hope you like it!

 

Wally was watching one of Lisia performance. He had the front row seat and his eyes were dazzling with amazement as he watches her do her stuff on the stage. She finish it off with a stunt that was so awesome, it left her fans in awe. After the stunt, the crowd applaud as loud as they could. Lisia and her pokemon bowed and waved at her fans.

"Thank you so much! You've been a wonderful crowd! See you all next time!" Lisia said and exits the stage.

The audience stood and applaud at her performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we like to thank you for joining us for this spectacular evening! Hope you can see you all next time!" The Emcee said.

The audience, including Wally, got up and left. Wally was about to head for the snack station that also lead to the exit, but two big burly bodyguards stopped him in his tracks.

"You're Wally?" Bodyguard #1 asked.

Wally was so intimidated by their size, he couldn't speak. He just nods.

"Ms. Lisia wants to see you backstage." Bodyguard #2 said. "Please, follow us."

As the bodyguards led Wally to Lisia's dressing room, Wally was wondering why Lisia wants to see him for. He may be Lisia's number one fan, but she doesn't know him. They got to the dressing room and the bodyguard knocks on the door.

"Come in." A voice called out from behind the door.

The bodyguard opens the door, "We got who you wanted, Ms. Lisia." Wally enters in the room.

"Ah, excellent. Nice work, you are dismissed." Lisia said.

"Thank you, Ms. Lisia." The bodyguards said and left.

Wally was alone in the room with Lisia. She approached him, and he was so nervous when she got up close to him. His heart was thumping and beating so hard and fast. His palms are sweaty and he could barely breath.

"So, you must be Wally, right?" Lisia asked.

Wally slowly nods.

"I've heard alot about you."

This asthonished him, "You do? How do you know?"

"Your friends, Brendan and May told me."

"Brendan and May?" Wally said in surprise.

"Mm-hmm. They told me how much of a fan you are. They even told me that you are my number one fan."

"T-That's true, I am."

She smiled at this next part, "They even told me that you have a crush on me."

Wally's face turned red as a tamato berry. "T-They did?!" He turned her away and covered his red face in embarrassment.

She hugged him from behind which startled him a little. "Hey, now. Don't be so shy. I just want to give you something." She turned him around and they faced each other.

"Give me something?"

"I want to give you a little treat just for being my number one fan."

"W-What is it?"

She smiled and caressed his blushing cheeks. "I'll show you."

She brought him by dragging his arm towards a bed that was hidden behind a garment rack that has clothes hanging on it. There was also a folding screen door that she can change into. She puts him down on the bed, grabbed something from the garment rack and went behind the folding screen. He can see the silhouette of her changing into her outfit. Wally could only watch the silhouette, his cheeks were a bit red, his mouth was open a little, his heart was thumping, and his palms was getting really sweaty.

She walked out of the folding screen and his facial expression turned into astonish. She was wearing something similar to her partner, Ali, and her regular stage outfit. She still has the fluffy collar, has fluffy shoulder pads, and wears two of her long sock that reached to her thighs. But her front was showing, meaning that her breasts were out, and her vagina was showing. There was still a little bit of clothing wrapped around her. A dark blue clothing was connected from her fluffy collar and made it's way down to her back. It covered most of her backside, her butt is exposed, and it wrapped around her hips above her vagina and below her navel.

"L-Lisia..."

"This is for you, Wally."

She approached him and started to remove his clothes.

"W-Wait!"

"Are we moving too fast?" Lisia asked, but she still kept taking off his clothes, just slowly.

"N-No, but... It's just that..."

"It's your first time?" She finished his sentence.

He blushed and nods.

She giggles, "It's okay, I know what to do here. Just trust in me, and relax."

He still shuddered a bit as she removes the rest of his clothes. She licked her lips as she saw his body. He was scrawny, and doesn't have that much muscles. He was so embarrassed and shy, he covered his penis. She smiled and lets out another giggle as she slide her index finger on his scrawny chest. He shuddered a bit when he felt her fingernail tracing his chest and poking at one of his rosy nipples.

She leaned towards his ear. "Don't be shy. Just relax, and enjoy."

He gulped, but he still wouldn't put his hands away.

She sat on the bed next to him and pats her lap, "Come, sit on my lap. I'll make you comfortable."

He just sat there for a moment thinking about it, then, with his hands still covering his dick, he sat on her lap.

"Now, just lay back."

He leaned his head back a bit.

"Further..."

He leaned a bit further.

"Further..."

He leaned as close as he could, his head could almost touch her breasts.

She pulled his torso back and his head was between her huge breasts. His face turned immediately red, and his penis was starting to feel a bit hard. Her digits circled around his nipples which made him whimper a little. Then, her hands was placed on his arms and she was slowly making her way for his wrists. She pulled them away and sees his penis getting hard. His face could not get any redder.

Her lips curved into a smile, "Your dick is so cute. Its twitching, and its hard. It needs to be satisfied, and wants its sweet release. I'll be the one who can give satisfactory to it."

Her fingers wrapped around his dick, and her index finger and her thumb pinched his left nipple. She slowly strokes his cock while she teases his nipple. Wally was whining and letting out moans of satisfaction.

"Ah!... Ah!... Ah!..."

"Already feeling good?" Lisia asked. "Just try not to come too early, ok?"

She steadily strokes his cock while she twists his nipple. He yelped and almost came on the spot. She flicks his nipple, and he let out a sharp cry. She brushed it, and he moaned a bit. She presses it, and he whined for a moment. She stroke his cock faster, and he was panting. It was feeling too good. Something was about to come out of him. Whatever it was, he needed that release. She tugs and pulls his nipple, and he let out a shout. She stroked as fast as she could, and his sperm went flying in the air. He was letting out multiple loads and it was spurting everywhere. Most of it was on the floor, there was some on the folding screen, and a few of it landed on the mirror.

He was panting and laying against her as she pets his head. She stroke her fingers through his green hair. Then, she rubbed her hands, up and down, on the side of his torso, and feels his scrawny body. "Did it feel good?" Lisia asked.

He looked up at her and nods.

She smiled at him, "That's good."

Then, they just laid there. He took in the scent of her perfume she was wearing, it smelled divine. He turned around and buried his face between her chest and took a big whiff of her divine perfume. He looked up at her, "Lisia, you smell so good. And you're breasts feels so soft." He begins to touch them and moves them. "They feel like pillows."

"Do you like my boobs?" She asked.

"Yes..." He breathlessly said. "Yes, I do."

He then placed his mouth over one of her nipples. His cheeks was blushing red as he sucks and nibbles and he squeezed and massages her other breast. Lisia moaned and squeaked as he suckles on her teat. While he sucks on her nipple, she decided to play with his. She tugs his harden nipples which caused him to mewl on her boob. He bit her nipple and grind his teeth. He tugs it between his teeth and lets go of it which made her tit jiggle a bit.

He swirl his tongue around her nipple while he pinches the other one. He twists it, and pulls it, and made her squeal. He puts his mouth back on her boob and he plucks both her nipples with his teeth and fingers. Meanwhile, Lisia was playing and teasing his hard nipples by pinching, pulling, tugging, plucking, even circling around them. After she was done playing with his nipples, she brought his head closer to her boob, and pets his hair.

"My, my. You're greedily sucking my tits. I don't even have any milk for you. Sorry." Lisia said. She caressed his crotch and felt his hard penis. "I see that you are ready, again. Whenever you're ready, we can move on to the next part of your treat."

After Wally was done sucking on her nipple, he went to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment by greedily sucking on her bosom while he kneads her other bosom. Lisia was stroking his shaft while she was caressing his balls. She made sure not to stroke too fast because she wants to keep it hard for this next treat. Wally started to thrust in her palms while she stroke. She stopped rubbing it, grasp it, and lets him thrust in her hand.

He was biting her nipple with his teeth, and licks it while he sucks her breast. His hand was sinking into her fleshy orb, it felt soft in his palms. He was squeezing, massaging, and kneading her boob. He was even tugging it which made her whine for a bit. He pinched her nipple with his fingers and tugs and plucks it. He does this several times, making her squeal in pleasure.

He finally stops and lets go of her bosoms. He looked up at her with blush on his cheeks, and with those innocent eyes of his.

"Did you enjoy my breasts?" Lisia asked with a smile.

He nods.

She pets his head and smiled at him, "That's great." Lisia said. "Now, let's get to the next part."

Lisia lays Wally down on the bed. She pressed her chest against his torso and slides down to his penis. His manhood was hard and standing like a pole. She sandwiched his cock, and started to move her breasts up and down. Wally shouted in pleasure when he felt the soft texture of her bosoms squishing his penis. He was gasping and panting softly and occasionally moaning as she moves her breasts while squeezing his dick.

"Well, does it feel good? Do my breasts feel really good to you?" Lisia asked.

"It feels good... It feels so good!" Wally moaned.

Lisia lets out a giggle at his cute innocence. "I must admit, your penis feels good when I rub my boobs on it. It feels hard and it looks like it's about to blow any second."

She moved faster and pressed his dick harder. Wally lets out a shout of pleasure and gripped the sheets. Her soft supple breasts was pleasing his penis with such experience. She can feel his penis throbbing and his pre-cum was oozing out. She used that as lotion and moved even faster than before. She squished her breasts together as she moves, this brings out the sounds of pleasure from Wally.

His penis was throbbing, and pulsating, and pounding. The sound of pleasure escapes from his lips when he reached his climax. He came in her breasts and she stopped moving when she felt his cream splattered in between her bosoms. She pulls her breasts up from his dick and sees his seeds dripping out from between her breasts. His penis was covered in his own cum. She scooped some up from her breasts with her fingers, and tasted it. She licks her lips in satisfaction.

She sees that his dick is still hard, "Oh? You're still hard. Well, I guess we can move on to the next part of your treat."

After Wally catches his breath from his intense orgasm, he lifted himself up from the bed, and said, "T-There's more?"

"Of course there is. Unless you want to stop. You don't wanna stop now, do you?"

Wally stood there for a moment and thought about. "N-No..." Was his answer.

"Great! Now it's time to for you to lose your virginity!" Lisia cheerfully said.

She mounts him and she placed her hands on his chest as she inserts his member inside her pussy. She purred when it entered inside her while he lovingly moaned when his virginity was taken away by his favorite idol. His dick was still covered in his semen, but she used that advantage. She rocks her hips against his crotch and he lets out a squeak of pleasure. That squeak soon turned into moans.

"By the sounds of it, it feels really good, doesn't it?" Lisia asked.

"It feels good! It feels really good! More! More!" Wally moaned.

She giggled, "All right, if you say so."

She moved faster and pinched his nipples again. She was now bouncing on his cock and pulling his nipples with her when she moves. He was yelping and squeaking as her slick pussy was wrapping around his dick and clenching it as tight as it could. His hands reached up and grabbed her big soft boobs again. His hands sink into her fleshy orbs, and moves them as she jumps.

She stops bouncing and started to grind her hips. Lisia twists and tugs his nipples while Wally gave her bosoms a squeeze. Her rolling hips was squeezing and clenching his cock. It also was tingling her pussy and sending her vibes of ecstasy. Wally yelped in pain and pleasure when Lisia was pulling his nipples as far as it could. Lisia shouted in ecstasy when Wally was squeezing her boobs and her nipples.

She went from grinding to thrusting. She thrusts her groin against his. She was also starting to pluck his nipples as she rides him. One of Wally's hands was tugging one of her nipples while squeezing her boobs with his other. Her hot pussy was tightening up and his cock was throbbing and pulsating inside her. His pre-cum was starting to ooze and her juices were trickling out of her.

She was moving faster and faster, thrusting against him as fast as she could to match the timing of their climax. Wally was now shouting in ecstasy, having his eyes shut, and his cheeks were turning red. Lisia was panting as she moves as fast as she could. Wally was now squeaking, meaning his climax is near. In precise timing, they both came at the same time.

His cum was rushing through inside her womb. Her juices were gushing out of her womb. Wally and Lisia shouted in pleasure as their climax has arrived. His penis was dumping huge loads into her. Some of it was coming out of her when it was filled to the brim. After their orgasm has passed, they panted for air. Their bodies were moist with sweat, making them look all shiny and hot as hell.

She pulled him out and laid next to him. After they catch their breath, Lisia looked at penis and sees that it's still hard. "Wow! Still going strong. I guess we won't stop until you and your penis is satisfied."

He looked at his member, then looked at Lisia. "Lisia... Can I?"

"Be on top this time? Sure."

Wally approached her womanhood and sees her slit soaked and oozing out his seeds. He nervously tries to put his penis inside her and fails. Lisia helps him and he was inside her again. A squeak of ecstasy escaped from Wally and he released a sigh of bliss and rocks his hips. Lisia was purring and cooing as he moves. Wally was letting out sighs of bliss, his eyes were closed and he was letting his body filled with ecstasy.

"Am... Am I doing good?" Wally asks.

"You're doing great, Wally." Lisia said. "Just go a bit deeper."

"A bit deeper?"

"Yeah. Like this."

She pushed his butt towards her groin and he yelped when his penis felt more of her hot pussy. He stopped right there and didn't move an inch. She helped him move by pulling his butt cheeks away from her groin, and pushing it towards her groin. Wally was letting out yelps of ecstasy, and it was feeling too good for him. When she pull him away from her, he suddenly jerk his hips at her and started to move again.

When he pulls out, she pushed his butt towards her to make him go deeper into her. She'll even give his butt cheeks a squeeze and he'll squeak. She does admit that he has the cutest butt. He was pushing his meat hard inside her and some of her moans escaped from her lips. She kept purring and has a smile on her face when her pussy is getting pumped by her number one fan.

Wally collapsed on her breasts and pounds her harder and faster. She was letting out moans and gasps of ecstasy. Wally looked up at her with his innocent eyes. His cheeks were blushing, and he was letting out moans and sighs of bliss. She pets his hair and strokes his back as he does his thing. She also admits that he is a pretty good fucker despite his first time.

Wally was suddenly moving faster into her. He was jerking his hips at a fast pace. Wally was panting and moaning while Lisia was purring and petting Wally. She could tell that he was about to come soon, and so was she. In a few seconds, he thrusts as deep as he could, and groaned as he released more of his semen. Lisia moaned as she feels his seeds flowing into her. She moaned louder when her orgasm arrived.

After their orgasms has passed, Wally laid on her breasts as he catches his breath. Lisia continues to pet him and soothe him. He can feel and hear her heartbeat thumping which soon changed it's pace to steady. After he regained his energy, he looked up at her and she gave him a smile. He gave out a smile as well and snuggled into her breasts that lasted for a few moments.

"Did I do good?" Wally asks.

She strokes his back and his hair, "Oh, you were wonderful."

"I'm...glad that I did this with you, Lisia."

She gave out a small chuckle. "Anything for my number one fan."

After the moment has finished, they got dressed and Wally was ready to leave her dressing room.

"Before you go, Wally, here's one last treat for you." Lisia said.

She puckered her lips and kissed his cheeks which made them red again. Wally then decided to get bold and kissed her lips which got her eyes wide with surprise. His face was fully red.

"Oh my. I didn't know you were that bold." Lisia said.

Wally just looked modest and looked away.

"If you come to my next performance, we can do this again." Lisia said.

His heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?"

She nods. "I'll be sure to give you and all-access pass for you to come join me in my dressing room." She said. "Would you like that?"

His face lit up and his lips turned into the biggest cheery smile, "I'd love that."

"Great! See you at my next concert." Lisia said and gave him one last kiss on the lips before he exits.

Anytime Lisia puts on a performance, Wally would always get excited to see her for not just doing her performance, but also have some quality time with her. Each time they do it, he still gets a bit nervous and super shy, but Lisia will always help him with her experience. He always did wondered where she learned how to be this good, but he decided not to think about it too much. She would have to tell him how she got this good, but that's another story.

 

For bigtasty316says, I hoped this was good for you. I did my best and made it perfect for you. Did you like this story? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
